Battle Games
by Riza Deumbra
Summary: La révolte ne s'est pas déclenché, le gouvernement a réussi à tenir le peuple au creux de sa main, les forçant à oublier années après années les espoirs que la fille du feu avait encré dans leur cœur. A présent, viens la quatre vingt dixième éditions des Hunger Games. Si le gouvernement a réussi à empêcher la révolte une première fois, pendant combien de temps pourra t-il le faire?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici la première fois que je me lance dans le fanfom de Hunger Games qui recèle de chef d'oeuvre, j'espère arriver à me faire une petite place entre toutes ces fanfics déjà génialissime! (bon je dis pas que la mienne le sera!)_

 _Une histoire qui va faire intervenir que des Ocs, même si petit à petit je vais essayer de reprendre les personnages de notre vénérable suzanne collins!_

 _L'histoire se passe environ seize ans après le premier tome des Hunger Games, soit à la quatre-vingt dixième editions. Lors de la troisième expiation, la révolte n'a pas réussi à être lancé, et même si Katniss et ses camarades ont été évacué, il ne reste plus aucune trace d'eux. Le gouvernement ayant obligé la population à oublier la fille du feu, les Hunger Games ont repris et peu de personnes ont le courage de se rebeller de nouveau contre le gouvernement qui fait des exécutions ses habitudes quotidienne._

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Prologue

« On se revoit Lundi, demain j'ai enfin mon jour de pause.

\- Fais attention à toi ! »

Oui, il ferait attention à son corps si tel était sa demande. Avec le temps, il avait prit l'habitude qu'on ne le considère uniquement comme un objet. Un magnifique objet si on en croyait les disputes qui se déroulait entre toutes ces agences rien que pour l'avoir. Stupide pensait-il, mais il ne devait pas s'en plaindre. Grâce à ces conditions, sa famille et lui n'avait jamais eu de problème financier. Et puis, pourquoi râler, il était dans le meilleur district de Panem, hors Capitole bien entendu. Mais à ses yeux, il était même mieux ici qu'au capitole.

Il avait régulièrement eu l'occasion de faire affaire avec eux, étant l'emblème d'une grande chaine de produit de luxe. Il avait commencé le mannequinat à ses cinq ans, car tous ses professeurs trouvaient qu'il avait un visage d'ange. Il avait posé avec les plus grandes marques de vêtement. Quand il avait grandis, tout le monde s'était mis à dire qu'il était devenu un véritable tombeur. Parfum, bijou, vêtement, il avait déjà tous les styles possibles.

Mais c'était à ses quatorze ans qu'il était devenu une véritable star de son district. Une phrase anodine, entendu par un photographe entre deux séances qu'il avait. _Étoile de mes jours, étoile de mes nuits, étoile de ma vie_. Depuis ce moment, il était considéré comme le garçon du ciel. Les coiffeurs, les maquilleurs, et toute son équipe s'amusait à utiliser cette réputation qu'il avait d'ailleurs. Sans qu'il ne puisse émettre une protestation, il s'était retrouvé à avoir des cheveux bleus nuit, une peau plus claire, tel la blancheur de la lune, et des lentilles pour ses yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Encore dans ses pensées il bouscula quelqu'un, il se retournait pour s'excuser, mais à la place, un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. C'était exactement la personne qu'il recherchait. Face à lui se trouvait un jeune homme, de quelques années plus âgées que lui, des cheveux noirs en batails, et un regard ambré. Son plus grand ami.

« Et bien dis-donc, déjà de retours dans le district un ? Je croyais que tu avais ton samedi Han ?

\- Tu sais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ne nage pas dans l'argent. Je ne suis pas un mannequin de luxe, moi ! »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. A cause de la jalousie qu'il créait, depuis enfant, il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis. Étant incapable de savoir si on se rapprochait de lui pour ce qu'il était intérieurement ou pour ce qu'il était professionnellement.

« Même si tu gagnes moins que moi, t'as pas à te plaindre. Tu fais partis du district deux, ta vie pourrais être bien plus misérable que cela. Et puis tu as la chance de pouvoir changer de district toi. Je n'ai jamais pu aller en dehors du un et du capitole. A part une fois pour le _sept_ pour voir les nouveaux tissus, mais je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois. Alors que toi…

\- Les privilèges d'un pacificateur », lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent de marcher ainsi à travers le district, il voulait retrouver sa petite amie avant que le soleil commence à se coucher. Ils avaient prévus d'aller observer ensemble la tombée de la nuit. La vie semblait si paisible pour lui, bien plus que pour la plus part des personnes vivant à Panem.

Il avait grandis sans craindre la faim, ses parents ayant toujours bien gagnés leur vie, et son oncle étant un des vainqueurs des grands jeux. Grâce à la chance, et aux goûts des femmes du capitole il avait prit une grande place dans la mode. Et de ce fait, même si rien n'était officiel, il avait toujours eu le sentiment que jamais il ne serait pioché tant qu'il serait enfant, car personne ne voudrait qu'il ne meure prématurément.

Mais cela faisait deux ans qu'il se demandait si cette immunité n'était pas tombée. Il entendait de plus en plus de personne se demander s'il ferait parti des prochains tributs envoyés aux jeux. Ils pariaient sur combien de jours il mettrait à finir la battle, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore sélectionné. Il avait alors comprit qu'il serait pioché à coup sur dans les jeux à venir. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il y échappait, il savait qu'il se ferait sélectionné cette année.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait rapproché de Han, il lui demandait régulièrement de l'entrainé à se battre, de cette façon il mettait toutes les chances de son côté. Il ne voulait pas pourrir dans les jeux du Capitole. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses plans d'avenir. Mais c'était un fait que peu de citoyen des districts comprenaient, ils jalousaient tous sur son immunité du à sa popularité, sur sa richesse, mais à aucun moment ne voyait les revers de ces privilèges. Avoir une vie privée était devenue impossible, et les moindres mots qu'il pouvait dire à Amber étaient utilisés par la suite en guise de slogan. Sa popularité avec grimpé avec ça à vrai dire. Il était régulièrement agressé, une autre raison qui avait fait Han se rapprocher de lui en tant que protecteur. Et contrairement à la plus part qui n'avait qu'une chance infime de se faire piocher au cours de sa jeunesse pour les jeux, lui il avait peut-être immunisé pendant ses premières années, mais il allait être choisit sans aucune chance d'y échapper.

« Je te laisse, mannequin, je dois retourner au quartier maintenant que j'ai raccompagné la star chez lui, déclara t-il en souriant, enfin, chez ses futurs beaux-parents. »

Il laissa son ami partir, heureux. Le plaisir qu'il avait en était avec Han venait du fait qu'il le traitait comme n'importe qui, et non comme un bijou à manier avec précaution qu'il ne faut surtout pas abimer.

Il se retourna vers la maison, et décrocha le bracelet qui entourait son poignet depuis le milieu de la journée. Définitivement, travailler dans une maison de luxe n'était pas quelques choses sur lequel on pouvait faire que raller. Il pouvait obtenir les prototypes des prochains bijoux qui feraient fureur d'ici deux mois avec une facilité déconcertante. Une photo avec la fille du directeur, éventuellement un déjeuner, une balade, un grand sourire et on lui offrait des bijoux que peut de personne, même du district un, pouvaient s'acheter.

« Salut Steren, ta sœur est-elle là ? »


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient à peine alors qu'il commençait ouvrir les yeux. Alors qu'il était toujours le premier à se lever de son lit dans la maison, afin de pouvoir aller s'entrainer avec Han avant le début de son service, il ne voulait pas bouger de ses couvertures.

« Pas d'entrainement ce matin… A quoi bon se lever… »

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de caprice. Il avait peur, son ventre était serré, ses jambes si molles qu'il savait qu'elles ne le porteraient pas. Et pourtant, il devra faire comme d'habitude, se lever, garder un sourire aux lèvres, charmer les personnes qui l'entourent, et effacer de son visage toute trace de peur. Surtout face à sa famille, surtout face aux autres, il ne pouvait garder ce sentiment de faiblesse que pour lui. Et puis il devait se lever, se préparer et voire Amber, elle aussi devait avoir cette même peur qui lui ronge le ventre.

Il se décida enfin à sortir de son lit. Ses genoux tremblaient. Mauvais. Il tenta d'ignorer au mieux qu'il pouvait ses sensations tant dis qu'il s'habillait. Chemise d'un bleue pale, et pantalon sombre. Il se coiffa rapidement avant de prendre quelques objets qu'il glissa dans ses poches, et de descendre. Il passa devant la chambre de son grand-frère, Ganner. Il eut un léger sourire en se disant que le capitole pourrait très bien le choisir lui pour rajouter une histoire émouvante d'un frère qui prend la place de son ainé à leurs jeux. Mais ils avaient conclu un marcher officiellement : personne prenait la place de l'autre. Officieusement, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il le ferait quand même si l'un était choisit.

C'est pour cette raison que depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il avait de grande chance de se faire piocher, il avait passé des heures et des heures à convaincre James, son autre grand-frère, qui ayant à quelques mois près la même tranche d'âge que Ganner se trouvait à côté de lui, de l'en empêcher, quelque soit le prix à faire pour cela. James avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter cette idée de rajouter des chances à son jeune frère de participer aux jeux mortels, mais à force de persuasions, et de lui montrer qu'il s'entrainait régulièrement, il avait fini par accepter à contre cœur.

La maison était encore vide, et seule sa mère était dans la cuisine assise, la tête dans les bras, à la table. Son père ne devrait rentrer que d'ici une heure ou deux, à l'heure pour la moisson. Il se rapprocha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe en souriant.

Ils avaient beau habiter le district un, le plus riche de tous les districts de Panem, sans compter bien entendu le capitole, la peur de la moisson était la même partout. Un adolescent, et une adolescente piochés dans chacun des douze districts devant se battre jusqu'à la mort de plus ou moins de tous les règles changeant chaque années au court du jeu.

Il attrapa une pomme et quitta la maison. Ce n'était certainement pas un fruit qui callerait sa femme, mais peu importait. Il y avait deux options : soit il n'était pas prit, et il aurait l'occasion de retourner manger à loisir chez lui, en fêtant leurs non sélection, soit il était choisit, et à ce moment là, il fallait mieux qu'il ait le ventre vide face à la foule, et il aurait l'occasion de manger plus tard, si sa faim revenait, les différents plats du capitole.

Il partit au pas de course, cela lui permettrait de lui vider son esprit. Enfin il l'avait espéré. Cela n'eu qu'un peu l'effet escompté. En effet, il avait réussi à ne pas penser à son éventuelle participation, mais que ferait-il si sa petite sœur, Claire, se faisait sélectionner ? Choisirait-il de regarder les jeux passivement en espérant sa victoire sans aucun pouvoir ? Ou choisirait-il de se sacrifier ? Non, ça c'était quelques choses qui le rendaient malade. Car s'il pouvait facilement prendre la place de Ganner ou James, et pouvoir par la suite se battre pour en ressortir vivant, s'il aidait Claire, il participerait à ses côtés, et choisirait de mourir à la fin. Serait-il capable de ça ? Imposerait-il ça à sa sœur ? A sa famille ?

Non, courir ne l'avait pas du tout aidé. Il commença à penser aussi à Han, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, en tant que Pacificateur, il n'avait que peu de chance de se faire sélectionner, mais il avait une sœur, et des amis… Heureusement pour lui, la maison de sa petite amie arrivera, et il décida de focaliser son esprit uniquement sur elle, de cette façon, toutes ses pensées arrêteront de le torturer.

Il sonna à son habitude, et sortit un collier de sa poche. Le nouveau modèle qui devrait sortir le mois prochain de gemmes et perles. Il avait immédiatement trouvé le collier ravissant, et son inventeur lui avait donné le prototype. A vrai dire, il avait toujours préféré la version expérimentale des bijoux que finale. La première version était fabriquée à la main, contrairement aux restes qui étaient fait en séries dans des usines. Ce n'était rien, dans un monde ou l'on cherchait juste à vivre, à manger, survivre, ne pas être malheureux, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait régulièrement offrir à Amber. Il le garda au creux de la main alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Steren.

C'était toujours son frère qui lui ouvrait, à croire qu'il souhaitait devenir portier ricana t-il intérieurement. Il se calma en voyant l'air froid de Steren, et vu qu'ici aussi l'effet de la moisson était présent.

« Je passais pour…

\- Elle est dans sa chambre. »

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon jour. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec sa sœur, il entretenait cette relation froide avec son frère, Steren protecteur envers sa sœur, lui possessif envers sa petite amie. Il salua les parents d'Amber avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il se calla discrètement à l'entrée de la porte et la regarda se démêler les cheveux. Au contraire de lui qui les avaient sombre, d'un bleu nuit du aux dernières couleurs, elle les portait d'un blond claire, très claire. Elle les avait jusqu'au milieu du dos, ondulés tels de douce vagues. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche aux reflets mauves. Une couleur que l'on pouvait retrouver dans ses yeux. Dans un premier temps on pourrait penser qu'il s'agit là de simple lentille de couleur, même si en réalité il s'agit d'une pathologie. La maladie d'Alexander sous sa forme juvénile. Étant dans le district un, et ayant bénéficié des meilleurs soins elle n'eut aucune conséquence sur sa santé, et cette touche d'originalité de faisait que la sortir un peu plus du commun. Et de gagné en beauté selon lui.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Comprenant de suite de qui il s'agissait, Amber se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui. Il ne pouvait faire qu'en cet instant la serrer ainsi dans ses bras, il ne voulait que l'avoir contre lui, il ne voulait l'avoir que pour lui, il la voulait elle, juste elle, sans toute cette histoire de politique. Il voulait juste vivre avec elle, et oublier les problèmes de ce pays.

Mais c'était quelques chose d'impossible, il devait aller à la moisson, il ne fallait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard. Il desserra ses bras, et lui accrocha le collier au tour du cou. Comme il l'avait pensé, il lui allait à ravi. Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur sa joue et prit sa main afin de l'entrainer à l'étage inférieur. Il sorti et la laissa deux minutes seule avec ses parents.

En cet instant des centaines de famille quittait ainsi leur maison pour se rendre sur la place centrale. Tout le monde parlait, et gardait encore plus ou moins le sourire. Que de masques, pensa-t-il, ainsi je ne suis donc le seul à ne pas montrer ce que je ressens. Il regarda ses mains et vit encore de léger tremblement. Il devait cesser cela avec qu'Amber ne s'en aperçois. Il devait gagner ces fichus jeux, alors il ne devait y avoir aucun place pour la peur.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoins, ils se mêlèrent à la foule ambiante et prirent le même chemin. Le district un complet avait rendez-vous en ce jour sur la place. C'était de cette façon que l'on pouvait voir que ce district était vraiment grand, et peuplé. Quoi que par rapport aux autres districts, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Des personnes courraient dans un sens et l'autre, tel une fourmilière, le tout dans un désordre organiser et minuté à moindre seconde. Il revit à ce moment plusieurs têtes connues, et sans la moindre conviction il se mit à chercher Han du regard. Étant l'un des premiers de sa promotion, il était presque systématiquement associé à la surveillance du district un. Et si Han avait été présent, il aurait été sur qu'il ne soit pas choisit pour la moisson. Il ferma les yeux, que ferait-il s'il se retrouvait face à lui ? Il ne pourrait pas le tuer, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il devait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il y avait si peu de 'chance' qu'il soit prit. Mais indépendamment de sa sélection pour la moisson, il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir un regard rassurant lorsque son nom serait prononcer, pouvoir regarder quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, qui ne lui ferait pas de mal avec des yeux débordés de larmes, ajouta-t-il intérieurement en pensant à ses frères.

Il parcourut une dernière fois la foule du regard, et abandonna l'idée de retrouver son ami. Après tout, ce n'était même pas forcé qu'il soit dans la sélection, il pouvait très bien être à la surveillance d'un autre district, ou même du sien.

Quand fut venu la séparation en classe d'âge, social et sexe, il se rapprocha d'Amber, et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il aurait voulut la faire sourire une dernière fois avant de partir, mais c'était peine perdu avec cette ambiance.

Au moins pour lui changer les idées, il déposa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec un léger sourire se voulant rassurant. Il partit se placer alors dans son rang, sans pour autant la quitter du regard, jusqu'à qu'elle se soit positionner à son tour. Elle était au milieu d'une rangée, entourée de plusieurs filles qu'il avait déjà vu parler avec elle. Elles seraient là pour quand il devra partir, elles la soutiendraient, il était au moins persuadé de ce point.

Il se mit enfin à chercher son frère du regard, qui était une rangée derrière lui, tout au bout. Il était à côté de James. « Bien, pensa-t-il, j'espère qu'il tiendra sa promesse, que la famille sera là pour lui. » Il ferma encore un fois les yeux, tentant de trouver une forme de paix intérieure. Il devait être parfaitement calme lorsque la cérémonie commencerait.

Les yeux encore clos, il pouvait entendre les différentes discutions qui se trouvaient aux tours de lui, des plaintes, des pleures, de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'enthousiasme pour certain. Dans les districts aisés, il n'était pas peu courant de trouver des enfants qui grandissaient en apprenant les maniements de toutes les armes, la survie en nature, vouloir participer aux jeux. Cela leur permettait d'avoir une certaine gloire et surtout d'être financé pour tous ce qu'ils souhaitaient par le gouvernement.

Des grésillements résonnèrent sur toute la place, les tests de micro. Des images apparurent, petit à petit, les tests des projecteurs, et des personnes allaient et venaient sur le devant de la scène montée pour l'occasion. Ils venaient tous du capitole, il était plutôt aisé de les reconnaitre, avec leurs vêtement hors du commun, leurs coiffures colorés de façon la moins naturelle possible. Il regardait ses propres mèches de couleurs. C'était vrai que l'on pourrait croire qu'il venait du capitole avec sa tignasse bleue, mais c'était son travail, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bienvenue, mes chers enfants à la quatre-vingt-dixième éditions des Hunger Games ! … »

Il cessa d'écouter rapidement se concentrant sur lui-même. Il y aurait d'abord la sélection de leur tribut chez les femmes, puis se sera sont tour. L'introduction était toujours la même, fêter la création de Panem, la fin de la guerre et tout ce qui allait avec.

« Tout d'abord, place aux dames… »

Tout allait bien se passait, cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il préparait ces jeux. Han lui avait même dit qu'il pleurerait s'il se retrouvait face à lui, surtout depuis qu'il s'était mis à la musculation. Il n'avait rien à craindre Il devait juste se transformer momentanément en monstre. Il devrait tuer tout le monde, et ce rapidement. Car il y avait peu de chance que les autres tributs des districts fort décide de lui faire confiance en sachant qu'il aurait un plein soutient des sponsors. C'était presque de la triche, se mit-il à penser. Il avait déjà bien plus d'une stratégie pour tous les avoir à sa cause. Il récupérait tous les sponsors du capitole, tous viendront vers lui il le savait il ré-ouvrit les yeux, confiant. Il était prêt.

« Amber Taima ! »

Comme à son habitude, la foule eut un moment de silence. Comme à son habitude, les personnes s'écartèrent vers le tribut choisit. Comme à son habitude, des pleures, des cris retentèrent dans la foule des parents.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une moisson comme les autres.

« Amber », murmura t-il, tout en se dégageant de ses rangs. Comme ça avait pu être elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-on choisit elle pour être le tribut, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais songé un instant à la possibilité que ça soit elle qui soit choisit par cette maudite moisson. Il regarda partout autours de lui. Il était dans l'habitude du district qu'une autre personne entrainée choisisse de prendre la place du tribut tiré au sort. Pourquoi personne ne s'avançait ? Pourquoi aucune fille ne se désignait ?

« Quelqu'un ?... »

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant… Il regarda à nouveau autours de lui suppliant, mais il ne voyait à la place que des regards distants, froid, réjouis au fond. Pourquoi méritait-il autant de haine ?

« Douce vengeance pour celui qui se croyait au dessus des règles… »

Il sortit d'un coup des rangs en pestant il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi, pour qui le prenait-on. Ainsi si personne ne s'était proposé, c'était contre lui.

« Allez ma chère Amber, venez, venez par ici… »

Non, il devait l'en empêcher, une fois qu'elle sera montée sur l'estrade, ce sera trop tard. Il se dégagea sans songer aux personnes derrière lui qui tentaient de le retenir. Il s'y défit violement avant de sortir des rangs, de s'écarter de cette masse oppressante. Il se retourna vers le groupe des filles, les regardaient une part une, n'avait-elle aucune amie sincère ? N'y avait-il donc pas une personne qui voulait participer à ces putains de jeux ?

Il devait avoir forcément une personne, ne serait-ce qu'une seule, n'étaient-ils pas au district un ? Le district où certaines années se déroulent des combats préliminaires afin de décider qui y participera ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas cette année ?

« S'il vous plait… Je… je vous en supplie… »

Tout, mais pas elle.

Pas elle.

Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Pas elle. Il se tourna vers l'allée principale, et se mit à la rattraper, il l'empêcherait de monter sur estrade, il ne pouvait pas la laisser aller aux jeux. Cependant il ne pouvait plus avancer, le moindre pas lui était devenu impossible.

Tandis que la cérémonie continuait, que la jeune blonde montait les marches, tandis que la capitolienne plongeait sa main dans l'urne masculine, trois pacificateurs tentait de le maintenir. Comme un fou, il se débattait, ne songeant en cet instant plus du tous aux conséquences de ses actes. Il ne pouvait l'abandonner, cela lui était impossible, il devait la rejoindre coûte que coûte.

Dans son ébat avec les gardes, il ne parvint presque pas à entendre le nom du prochain tribut. Presque pas. Il arrêta de se débattre, les gardes le lâchèrent.

« Kyp Bastia. »

Un hurlement traversa la foule, mais son esprit n'était déjà plus là. Il finit de repousser violement le dernier pacificateur qui avait encore ses mains posés sur lui. Il n'avait même plus songé à son éligibilité.

Hormis le hurlement crié à la prononciation du prénom, le silence était maintenant d'or. Pas un bruit, pas une parole. Le district un complet s'était tût. Personne jusque là n'avait comprit la véritable horreur des jeux. Il était simple en ce jour de comprendre que le hasard n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Le capitole jouait avec eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, et la sensation de n'être qu'un pion parmi un futile de noble s'installa dans tout le district un.

Les vêtements volaient au vent au côté des cheveux non tressé. A les voir tous ainsi, ce n'était que l'unique preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une image figé. Pas un mouvement, pas une parole, il n'y avait besoin de cela pour faire passer le message. Ce fut comme si le ledit pion était tombé de l'échiquier. Il n'y aurait aucun jeu pour cette édition. L'histoire était déjà entièrement tracée, rien à inventer, c'était comme si tout avait été écrit à l'instant où l'on avait prononcé son nom après celui de celle qu'il aimait.

« Quel coïncidence alors que tu venais vers nous, monte mon jeune Bastia, notre second tribut. »

Ce fut sans un mot qu'il les rejoignit sur l'estrade. Ce fut sans une parole qu'il monta les marches. Ce fut sans une expression qu'il se plaça face à la foule. Il était devenu de marbre, pour le moment. Tous les tremblements qu'il avait eus avaient cessé. N'écoutant guère ce que lui disait la capitolienne, il se rapprocha d'Amber, glissant ses doigts dans les siens. Il la rapprocha de lui. Que ce peuple regarde leur petit jeu tomber. Qu'ils le comprennent, cette année, le vainqueur sera du district un. Cela ne servait à rien de prendre des paris sur une autre personne, les jeux s'étaient terminés. Il était presque à en penser que ça serait plus rapidement qu'on les abatte ici et maintenant, car des vingt-quatre tributs, il ne resterait qu'elle.


End file.
